The Weight Of The World
by TheFABFive2015
Summary: TAG 2015. An end of episode tag to Fireflash. Just how did Virgil get her back to London? And why isn't he making that journey alone?


I've had this idea for a while, and thought I'd take a break from Oh, Brother! to get it written. Don't worry, folks, I'm now back to what I love to do the most - torturing Scott with more brotherly shenanigans.

Anyway, back to this little one shot. At the end of Fireflash, Virgil's left with a bit of a problem - how to get the plane back to London. Since I doubt a really big rope would do the job, here's my thoughts on how he did it. And since I really haven't included Kayo in many of my stories, she takes a starring role here.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Weight Of The World

Kayo couldn't remember a time when she'd been so happy to feel the sun on her face. The wind in her hair. The simple, taken-for-granted pleasures of being alive.

Just minutes ago, all this had seemed lost to her. She'd been flying a crippled plane into the desert, with no hope of surviving the horrors of its landing. Instead, she was standing here, safe and sound - listening to the playful teasing that she'd cherish now, more than ever. And, of course, it had to be Gordon who lifted their moods away from the Hood's latest attempt to destroy them.

"Of course, we still have a problem... how is Virgil going to get Fireflash back to London?"

"Seriously... how _are_ you going to get it back?" Scott asked, the admiration he still felt for his brother's quick thinking now joined by a genuine curiosity.

Glancing behind them, the hero of the moment frowned. Good question - but for the life of him, he couldn't find a good answer.

"Uh... a really big rope?"

Such a flippant answer, of course, deserved its response. Left in a wake of laughter, Virgil then scratched his head, trying to find a more viable solution. All joking aside, this was a real problem. A logistical nightmare. He had to find a way to get the world's most advanced plane, _and_ all her passengers, safely home. Against that, the task of getting two wrecked Elevator Cars back into their pod would be a cakewalk.

Still, he could leave Scott, Gordon and Alan to handle that. And, to his grateful surprise, Kayo had come back again - hopefully to help out with the passengers that he could now see leaving the plane, and walking towards them.

Every one of them owed their head of security their lives. And one, in particular, seemed especially keen to thank her. From Kayo's reaction, though, she wasn't too thrilled about it.

"Oh, great... I was hoping he'd stay out a bit longer."

As amused now as he was curious, Virgil moved instinctively closer to her. Oh, this guy looked friendly enough, but with the Hood still at large - hell, he wasn't taking any chances.

Bernard Bottomsly still held hope for his own chances too. If there was one thing he loved, it was a challenge - especially when it was as mysteriously lovely as this.

"Aaah, _there_ you are!"

Ramping up that famous charm, he grinned at her, as if finding her on the runway of an abandoned airfield was the most natural thing in the world. But all hopes he'd had for impressing her faded, all but disappeared, when he saw her companion.

It wasn't just the uniform, instantly recognizable, and internationally revered, but - well, the Adonis who wore it had the height and build to match. Friendly but watchful eyes regarded him, out of an effortlessly handsome face. His closeness to her, too, pretty much spoke for itself, and - yes, as much as he hated to admit it, Bernard knew this was a battle he could never hope to win.

"I was... uh... worried about you... wondering where you were," he said at last, flicking another glance towards his rival. Younger, braver, and every inch the hero. Time to go, he decided, ruefully thinking he still didn't know her name, and now never would.

Offering her a final smile, he then turned and started to walk back to where the other passengers stood, still trying to work out where they were, and how they'd got there.

As far as Kayo was concerned, that was that. A gentle smile, and a prompting nod, told her otherwise. Or, in Virgil-speak... he can't be that bad... now, play nice.

More seriously, Kayo knew she still had a job to do. Not just for this over-friendly businessman, but everyone else who'd been on that plane. The sense of duty that her own uncle had mocked her for now spurred her into carrying it through.

"Hold on, Bernard, I... uh... need to tell you and these other passengers how we're going to get you home."

Watching them go, Virgil turned back to study the plane behind him. With her passengers now safely on the ground, the task of getting her back to London had become a lot easier. Since it had worked so well just now, he'd use the grapples again - flying low over as much unpopulated land as possible, in case he needed to land her again. As he realized more seriously, that was his only viable option, and he'd need to alert London Control to be on full emergency standby.

Never one to leave anything unchecked, then checked again to make sure, Virgil set to work on his controller. By the time he'd finished his calculations, and two rather battered Elevator Cars were back in their pod, they were all good to go. And, to his surprise, it looked as if he'd have some unexpected company. Not just Gordon and Alan, but -

"Kayo? Is everything all right?"

Smiling back at him, Kayo nodded. With Scott already in Thunderbird One, she'd assumed she'd escaped the famous Tracy brother smothering, but - well, obviously not. And, just like its master, Virgil would never be satisfied with such a casual response.

"Yes, Virgil, I'm fine," she said at last, nodding to where Bernard and the others were boarding their replacement flight. "I've... well, just realized I haven't thanked you yet. I'm not the only one who saved the day here."

In other words - I could really use some company right now. Even if she hadn't said them, a warm smile told her he'd still understood.

As they walked back to Two, Kayo knew he'd be studying her as subtly as she was watching him. But then, that was Virgil. The family peacemaker, who knew that, sometimes, the best thing to do to help a troubled brother, or surrogate sister, was just to keep quiet. Let his presence alone let them know he was there.

It never ceased to amaze her, that five boys who shared the same parents could all look so different, with the quirks and personalities to match. As the middle child, Virgil was like a fulcrum. The perfect point of balance between Scott and John's need to keep order, and Gordon and Alan's ability to disrupt it.

Maybe that was why, like John's, she appreciated his quieter, calmer nature. Why she'd chosen to fly home with him, instead of his older brother. She knew Scott would fuss and fret over her, as only he could, while Gordon and Alan would be... well, just Gordon and Alan. As much as she loved them - no, after such a stressful experience, all she wanted to do right now was sit back, relax, and let someone else do the driving.

That first part was easy enough. As she felt Two take the strain of her load, so was the third. But as Gordon and Alan bickered and bantered behind her, that second, and most needed part of all, just refused to come. She couldn't blame them, of course, or even think to tell them to stop, but... oh, thank God!

"Hey, Alan? Gords? You, uh, want to get down to the pod? Checks those cars, in case we need them again?"

Hmm, maybe not the subtlest hint on the world, but one that was still thankfully taken as Gordon nodded - giving Alan's arm a meaningful tug as he rose from his seat.

"C'mon, Squirt... time for the little boys to play with their toys."

Ah. Another 'Tracy-ism' that made her smile, and Virgil roll his eyes as he did the same. Yep, make yourself scare, kids, the grown ups need to be alone.

Yet even when the pod door closed behind them, Virgil didn't say or do anything to press her into opening up. Oh yes, she thought through a grateful smile, he knew her far better than that. Instead, still smiling, he focussed on the displays in front of him, while she stared out of her window, to where Scott flew in escort beside them.

Right where she'd expect him to be. Right where she knew he'd _need_ to be. She might not be his sister by blood, but in every other, possible way - yes, in Scott's eyes, she was part of his family. Even if he didn't show it, the thought of losing her was just unthinkable. About the only thing that could breach his defences, and scare the living hell out of him.

He'd come damn close to it today, and... _damn it_! Was it really the cruellest kind of Fate, that her own uncle, her own flesh and blood, had left her to die so horrifically? That it had been left to her surrogate brothers to risk _their_ lives, to save hers?

Finding that too painfully hard to answer, Kayo glanced to her other side - wishing she could find greater comfort in Virgil's eyes. She'd always found it there before, but... no, not today. The storm of thoughts inside her mind just wouldn't allow it. And, yet again, frustration joined the weight of her conscience.

With every day that passed, its burden became harder and harder to bear. More than anything, more than everything she owed to this incredible family, she couldn't keep deceiving them like this. Today was the closest she'd come to revealing it, and yet... no, damn it, she still just couldn't do it!

All that pent up frustration must have gotten the best of her, since one of her hands thumped down on the armrest beside her. As she then discovered, damaging _any_ part of Virgil Tracy's pride and joy was a big no-no.

" _Hey_! I'd just had that re-seamed!"

Against such infectious humour, Kayo couldn't help but grin back. Yet the silence that followed still spoke volumes, leading to a more serious afterthought - and just the assurance that she needed to hear.

"Whatever's bothering you, Kayo, whenever you're ready to talk about it... I'm here. We're _all_ here."

Her returning smile came slightly easier now. Yes, when the right moment came, she _would_ tell him. _And_ Scott, and John, and Gordon, and Alan. And yes, she'd take its consequences. But, for now, she sat quietly in her seat - thinking out the words that would turn her world, and theirs, completely upside down.

 _'Virgil_... _Scott_... _Gordon_... _Alan_... _John_... _there_ ' _s_ _something I need to tell you_...'


End file.
